


Of cloudless climes and starry skies

by sanashine



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Minor Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Some of them are kids, sana is neither of them, some of them are pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashine/pseuds/sanashine
Summary: When Sana and Mina meet in a fairly complicated circumstance, it's like two different worlds collided.But then, everything changes.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Of cloudless climes and starry skies

**Author's Note:**

> One day Sana decided to show up dressed as Mera and I haven’t been the same person since then, so here we go! The title is from ”She Walks in Beauty” by Lord Byron (a very good poem, if you ask me). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mina loves the sea.

She loves the way the water hits her body every time she swims, the way her whole body is wrapped by the flow of the waves, the way everything is silent when she travels across the Atlantic Ocean.

Mina loves living as a pirate.

She loves the way her crew always cheers for her before and after the umpteenth boarding of some merchant ships, the way they would follow her to the end of the world without questioning her decisions.

Mina loves coming back to Nassau.

She loves the shouts of joy of her people when she returns with chests full of enough gold to keep everyone alive for the time necessary to prepare her next journey, the kids who wait for her to return to hear stories about her adventures.

But what she loves the most is the view that she has from Nassau.

There is a little hill – isolated enough to give her the tranquillity she always seeks for when she is on land – and from there Mina can see the ocean and the sky meeting: they become one, an endless black expanse in which the stars shine.

Mina couldn’t love anything more than this.

* * *

Sana loves the night sky.

She loves the way it illuminates the water above her, the way the moon seems to shine brightly in the meanders of the ocean, the way the stars trace a path across the sky.

Sana loves being a mermaid.

She loves the way sea creatures interact with her, the way she learns something new every single day, the way she can travel across the ocean without needing anything else but her purple tail, identical to her mother’s one.

Sana loves visiting the land.

She loves feeling the sand between her fingers, the air entering into her lungs, the wind moving her bright red hair, the sounds coming from animals. She also likes visiting the humans’ villages sometimes because it’s completely different from the way they live deep down into the ocean waters: the way they start singing chants full of joy every time a ship comes back, the way they light up a fire and dance all night, eating and drinking among each other.

But what she loves the most is the view that she can get when she goes there.

The night sky is completely different when she looks at it without the ocean setting up a barrier between them. It’s brighter, it’s almost alive.

Sana couldn’t love anything more than that sensation.

* * *

The first time Mina sees a mysterious figure from the bow of her ship is right after an attack. She is sitting there, with her legs hanging into the empty space, when a figure more rapid than a lightning passes in front of her, lightened by the glow of the stars. It’s just for a moment, but Mina can swear to have seen a purple tail disappearing into the deep blue ocean.

The second time Mina sees _it_ , the sun is shining brightly in the sky. She is talking with a member of her crew, Jihyo, on the deck, discussing about their next strategy.

It is as fast as the last time and she blinks her eyes before screaming at her second in command to look at it. « Did you see it? »

Jihyo looks at her as if she’s out of her mind. « What are you talking about, Captain? »

« That figure in the water! » She is sure that something has just passed by her eyes. How is it possible that no one else noticed it?

« I think that you need to rest before our next boarding, Captain. »

Jihyo’s words are calm, without any sign of judgement in them. She trusts her with her life, Mina knows it, so she isn’t surprised.

« Yeah, you are right. I’ll be in my cabin, if you need me. »

While she is walking to reach her cabin, Mina thinks of all the stories she heard about creatures living into the Ocean. She had always thought that it was impossible.

Mina starts to think that she’s wrong, though.

* * *

The first time Sana meets a pirate up close, it’s while she is swimming around during the night.

The full moon is shining bright into the sky, while a battle between two ships take place under its light. Sana is used to see it happen at this point: pirates versus merchants, a classic. She remembers being scared of the rumble coming from the cannons when she was a little kid, but now she doesn’t care at all. She keeps swimming, following the stars, when something unusual happens.

Sana sees something appearing in front of her eyes, producing a hole in the water that immediately wraps up the body. An human, a female, is falling at a fast pace.

She doesn’t react at first.

Sana raises her head to look at the surface, the battle is still going. It seems bad. She’s ready to leave, though. The first thing they had taught to her as a child was to never intervene in those situations, she can still hear her mother’s voice saying it. She starts moving her tail to move away when a thought pops into her mind.

_Humans can’t breathe underwater._

She sprints, without thinking of the consequences, reaches the body, taking it into her arms, and starts to swim to reach the surface of the water. She’s fast – she hopes enough to not let that human die – and resurfaces from the ocean in barely a minute. Sana looks around to check if there is a piece of land in proximity of them and, luckily, she can spot one at about 500 metres.

 _You can do it_ , Sana thinks.

She goes as fast as she can, checking from time to time if the person in her arms was still alive. She also observes the girl: her completely black hair are – obviously – wet and it slightly covers her features, but Sana can tell that she must beautiful; she can see some moles, on her nose, near her lips.

When she finally reaches the land, Sana gently places her on it.

She doesn’t know what to do. The girl breathes slowly, she is sure that this isn’t how a human is supposed to do so. She waits for her tail to transform, leaving its place to her legs (a gift from her father’s side).

 _What am I supposed to do?_ , she thinks.

She bites her lower lip, thinking deeply and trying to remember something from her visits to humans.

« Think, Sana! Think, » She says to herself, nervously passing her right hand into her hair.

She looks at the girl again. While she is doing so, the girl coughs and some water comes out of her mouth. That’s the moment she realizes.

« Obviously! Water is the problem! »

She remembers having seen someone taking care of a similar situation one time: you are supposed to input air in the person’s lungs.

Sana leans closer, stopping when she is an inch away from the other girl face. She opens the girl’s mouth, takes as much air as she can and moves closer. She repeats the action around five times, before the girl starts coughing again. The water that entered into her lungs starts to come out from them and she seems to start breathing again, even if with some difficulty.

« Good job, » Sana whispers to herself, still observing the girl to be sure that she is getting better.

She waits there, until she sees the sun appearing again into the sky. She had spent the whole night waiting for the girl to wake up again. While doing so, she had also found something to wear, because she didn’t want the girl to see her naked body as the first thing after waking up and also because she would have appeared like some creep.

When she’s about to fall asleep after a completely sleepless night, Sana hears some noises coming from beside her. She turns her head to look at her and watches the way she slowly starts to open her eyes, adapting to the light. She immediately looks around and, when she sees Sana sitting next to her, she sits. She does that too fast, though, and falls on her back again.

« Calm down, you had a hard time last night. »

« What… Who are you? »

« Shouldn’t you thank me before making questions? » Sana’s voice is calm, almost playful, while saying so.

« I guess, » The girl sits up again, this time slowly. « Thank you. »

« You’re welcome. » She answers, smiling and standing up. « I must leave now. »

The girl follows her with her gaze, while she moves. Sana can feel her eyes fixed on her back.

« Oh, I’m Sana, by the way. »

That said, Sana jumps into the water. Her purple tail reappears and she starts swimming away. She turns back one last time and waves at the other girl, before sprinting away for good this time.

« My name is Mina! »

Sana hears the girl, Mina, screaming from the shore.

She smiles one last time, disappearing into the ocean.

* * *

For the next week, Mina is shocked.

She can’t stop thinking about that _mermaid_.

First of all, she was beautiful. The mermaid, or better _Sana_ , had long red hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile that made her heart skip a beat. Her tail was purple, as the one she had seen from her ship before.

 _Could it be the same one?_ , Mina finds herself thinking during the day – more times that she would like to admit.

Second, she had _legs_. Mina was sure to have seen them. She was still a little bit confused after waking up, but those were definitely legs.

One day after her incident, she manages to go back to Nassau.

Mina finds her crew in shambles.

As Jihyo proceeds to tell her, everyone thought that she was dead. Apparently she had fallen into the sea while trying to disarm the other captain, but they were able to escape that situation without damaging the ship too much. Obviously, Jihyo asked her how she was able to survive and she dismissed it just with a nervous laugh because there was nothing in the world that would make her tell to her second in command, who firmly believed that all the legends about sea creatures were bullshit, about a mermaid that had saved her from certain death.

On the second day, Mina decides that they need a break.

Luckily, they had been able to store an amount of gold that high that they could live without any problem for at least three or four months.

« I know we all are people who belong to the sea, for a reason or another, but I think it’s time to take a break from our job for a little while, » Mina says, while standing in the middle of her crew. « We will not abandon our people, I promise you that. We have plenty of gold and several treasures that we can use during this time. »

Mina stops and gives a quick look to Jihyo, who is standing at her right. Her gaze is firm, strong, and a smirk is on her face. She supports her and Mina can’t help but to be grateful.

« I’m certain that some of you might think that I’m a coward, that I’m doing this only because I seriously risked my life last time. In that case, you are free to challenge me right away to conquer my position. Assuming that you have enough nerve to do so. »

Cheers explode from the crowd all around her, even from the houses that surround the square where she is giving her speech.

 _Good move_ , she thinks.

Mina proudly looks around and smirks, before resuming her discourse.

« Since, apparently, there aren’t objection, I declare as effective our break. Spend these months with your families and your friends and make sure to have fun! More adventures will come. »

« For our Captain! » Jihyo screams, as soon as she stops talking.

As if they were only waiting for this, everyone starts shouting words of approval and encouragement. Some of them hug their companions, others run away to give their families the news, and still others call her name in a chant that she always loves to hear.

« Good job, Captain! » Jihyo says to her, before giving her a friendly pat on her shoulder.

Mina is about to respond when she swears to see a woman with red hair turning around to leave. Words get stuck in her throat, too concentrated in the figure that is going away.

_Is she..?_

She doesn’t have time to formulate a concrete thought, though, because her crew recalls her to reality.

She happily returns to her duty of captain, but the mysterious girl doesn’t leave Mina’s mind for all the night.

On the third day, Mina thinks that they should have a little town festival.

She organizes everything with Jihyo’s help, that never leaves her side despite having a family to take care of. She doesn’t understand how she is able to manage everything so well: maybe the fact that her wife, Nayeon, wants to contribute too it’s what makes Jihyo so excited. Or maybe she is doing it for their little kid, Dahyun, who keeps shouting something that to Mina sounds like _patty_ but it’s probably _party_.

« She is adorable, you know? » Mina tells Jihyo, while they are moving the table around the square with Dahyun that keeps _walking_ behind Nayeon.

« Mh? »

« Your kid. »

« Thank you, Captain. »

« How old is she? » Mina genuinely asks.

« She is turning three soon, » Jihyo answers, looking fondly at her daughter. « This will be the first time that I’m here for her birthday. »

« Are you serious? »

« Aye. »

« You could have asked me to, I would have let you stay in Nassau. »

« I belong to the sea, Captain, just like you do, » Jihyo says, calmly.

Mina understands what Jihyo is trying to say and she doesn’t dig up more. She understands too well the feeling of belonging that people feel when it comes to the sea. It’s something special, you are born with it.

They spend the rest of the day together, making sure that everything is perfect for the festival, and, when they are done, Mina feels satisfied.

The sun is setting and the sky is colored by a mix of pink and orange.

People are starting to gather around the big fire that they have lit, laughing and chatting among each others. The kids are playing already, making the atmosphere even more cheerful. Some members of her crew are cooking and handing out food to everyone.

« Hello, Mina! »

A voice comes from behind her and Mina takes a whole minute before turning because she can’t remember the last time that someone – in Nassau – has called her by her name.

When she does, though, the air seems to get stuck in her lungs.

In front of her there is a girl: red hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, a very big smile on her face. Mina is incredulous, she was sure that she wasn’t going to see the _mermaid_ ever again.

« How did you find me? » Those words leave Mina’s mouth before she can realize it and she immediately scolds herself internally when she sees the mermaid’s smile fading a little. « Sorry, I- »

« Oh no, don’t be! » Sana says, moving her hand. « I get that it may seem weird, but… »

A pause, right after a nervous giggle, follows Sana’s words. Mina smiles sincerely, trying to encourage her to continue and, in fact, she does.

« I saw your ship docked here while I was swimming around and I guessed that, well, you would be here too, » Sana concludes, still smiling but not looking directly at her.

Mina doesn’t reply right away, trying to recollect her thoughts to avoid sounding rude again.

_But still, why would she come here, though? Checking if I managed to get back home safe and sound I guess, but why? Or is she just curious about humans? She seems nice, perhaps…_

« Do you want to eat something? » Yet again, words slip from Mina’s mouth.

Sana immediately looks at her again with an eyebrow raised, seeming kind of amused by her attitude.

« Sure, why not! »

Mina is relieved by Sana’s answer and happily guides her through the big square to reach the banquet.

« So, uhm, » Mina starts, looking at the various foods that were on the table. She inspects it carefully, thinking about what Sana could have liked, but after a few minutes she realizes something: _fish_ were part of basically every dish that has been prepared. She checks a couple of times, feeling nervous, because how is possible that they prepared _only_ fish? What do mermaids even eat, though? Mina doesn’t know.

She is about to speak up again, when Sana talks.

« Oh! Shrimps! » Sana almost screams, bouncing.

« Do you like them? »

« Yes! We eat them down there. »

Sana’s answer relieves Mina, who guesses that maybe mermaids aren’t that different from them and she should be less worried about the whole situation.

They take some food and choose a place near the seashore to eat calmly.

« Can I ask you something? »

Her words come all of a sudden and Sana looks at her with wide eyes and her cheeks puffed because she is still eating her food. She nods, though, so Mina proceeds.

« You were here during my speech, right? »

Mina can’t even finish her sentence that Sana’s ears are already colored of a red so bright, that it matches with her hair.

Mina can’t help but laughing, because Sana looks like a kid who was caught doing something they shouldn’t by their parents.

« I think I saw you, when you were leaving. »

Sana seems to recollect herself a little before answering Mina, gently placing her now empty plate on her side and adjusting the locks of hair behind her ears, that seems to be gone back to their original color.

« Sorry, I must seem a weirdo who follows you around, » Sana says, laughing.

Mina notices how her eyes close, looking like two half-moons. She also notices how beautiful Sana looks, illuminated by the gentle light of the moon that is now shining in the sky.

« Maybe a little, yes, » Mina confirms, letting herself laugh again. « But thank you for checking on me and, you know, also for saving me. »

« It would be cruel to let people drown like that, » Sana answers, trying to reduce what she did to something normal and not out of the ordinary.

« It’s what they tell us when we are kids, though! » Mina stands up and then resumes talking, with a much lower tone, imitating the voice of someone much older. « _Stay away from mermaids! They would wait for you to drown and then eat you!_ »

When she finishes, they both start laughing. Mina’s impersonation seems fitting even for Sana.

« They told you this? Really? » Sana’s laugh resonates into the bay, but she can’t stop. « You won’t believe it but they would say something similar to us about you, people of the land. »

Mina sits down again and looks at Sana, shocked.

« Wait, let me show you. »

This time is Sana’s turn to stand up. She clears her voice and then starts. « _You should never go near people of the land’s villages! They would take you and eat you like they do with fish!_ »

Mina’s laugh is also loud, maybe as it has never been. She applauds to her impersonation and Sana does a little bow before sitting again.

« I swear, I can still hear my mother’s voice while saying it! »

« It’s so funny, don’t you think? »

Sana nods in agreement. « But, honestly, I never believed those stories. I like you. »

Mina almost chokes on the air after Sana’s latest words, but she corrects herself almost immediately.

« You, people of the land, you know. »

« Sure, » Mina mumbles. « But, if I have to be honest too, I didn’t believe in _your_ existence until, well, you know when. »

« Shouldn’t I be offended by your statement? » Sana says, obviously kidding.

« I was wrong, apparently. »

« Yeah, apparently. »

They seem to lose track of the time, while talking. Mina doesn’t realize that she had left the festival for so much hours until Jihyo doesn’t show up behind her.

« Captain? »

Her voice almost makes Mina jump.

« Oh? Jihyo? Did something happen? »

« People are calling you, they are expecting a speech. » Her second in command says, pointing at the crowd behind them.

Mina looks at the people who are filling the square and then looks back at Sana, who seems a little bit saddened by Jihyo’s interruption.

« Sorry, Sana I- »

« Captain’s duties! Don’t worry, I think it’s time for me to go back home now, anyway. »

« Now? Where? Isn’t it late? We can send someone with you. » Jihyo intervenes, rightfully worried to send back home alone a girl like Sana at that time of the night. Because obviously Jihyo would know that Sana wasn’t someone living in their village.

« Oh, honestly, I think that no one can come with me. » That said, Sana turns around, facing the sea. « Bye Jihyo! Bye Mina! »

It’s barely a second. Sana gets rid of her clothes and jumps into the the dark waters of the ocean. The purple tail, that Mina would have recognized anywhere now, takes her legs’ place under Jihyo shocked gaze.

Looking at the point in which Sana disappeared, Mina pats Jihyo’s shoulder. « Let’s go, I’ll explain everything to you later. »

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope that you liked it!
> 
> If you want to let me know something about this, or I don’t know anything, you can leave a comment here, follow me on twitter (@myouizaki) or send a question on curiouscat (https://curiouscat.me/ahnsolji).
> 
> Thank you again, see you next time!


End file.
